


i never wanted to love you (i only wanted to love and not be blamed)

by clickingkeyboards



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, Partner Betrayal, Poetry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic is cheery, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Stephen Bampton is a killer, and Bertie’s devastation is indomitable.Poetry
Relationships: Bertie Wells/Stephen Bampton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	i never wanted to love you (i only wanted to love and not be blamed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritesEveryBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/gifts), [Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Karking_KitKat/gifts).



My love, if you’re so loyal

Please tell me where you’ve gone

You’ve left a monster in your place

And I don’t like him at all

There’s someone cruel who shares your name

And hurts where you would hide

You’ve left me alone with a monster

Devil’s hands, someone has died

Guilt stains his hands and he spits sorrow

The bedsheets are red with blood

From nights I spent between those sheets

With a murderer that I love

You’ve left a murderer behind you

Cruel things are crawling from his mouth

No comfort can be claimed from him

Icy half truths that he forces out

My sister cries of murder

Shouts out times and notes the date

In her eyes, a case is closed

Sewn shut with our string of fate

You untied the string from ‘round my finger

Sacrifice fate for bitter revenge

You choked off a life with what made us love

And wished for normalcy again

She holds aloft a badge and crows

A case closed, a medal of honour

She smiles endlessly and laughs carefree

Daisy didn’t lose a lover

Two confidants and best friends

Lived safe within these walls

One left with cuffs around his wrists

A criminal, a childish fool

Another confidant can be trusted

Holds a badge and smiles more shy

My sister didn’t lose her closest friend

So, Lord, tell me, why did I?

He won’t hang, thank the Lord

I’m happy and I wonder why

Despite all that he’s done to me

He doesn’t deserve to die

I want him to be redeemable

We all stumble and fall

It was just a childish mistake

A minor mishap, that’s all

A mishap that made him a monster

A mistake changing my family forever

One to tear me up into bloody tears

And tie siblings, by trauma, together

My dear, if you’re in there

Please tell me what I did wrong

Why couldn’t you ask me for help?

Tell me a sorrow song

Please, if you can hear me

I see that there is good in you

You’ve ruined me forever

And I wish it wasn’t true

I’d tell you a hundred things

If my messages were getting through

I would tell you why I love you

That I fell for the good in you

Although we have not talked about us

No one knows we were together

I cannot seem to hide the fact

That you changed my heart’s shape forever


End file.
